Second Chance
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: On a mission, Hiei gets seriously injured and put in a coma. No one knows when he'll get out of it, but who is this young doctor in charge of him? Read and find out! WANTED: Reviews! WARNING: Mild humor and angst. Some spoilers...
1. A Very Detailed Intro

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hi again fan fic readers! I've got another fic for you!   
Hiei: Before we continue, do you mind using a shorter name for your readers to help identify you, like DMC does?   
AbhorsenSabriel87: Hmph. Fine...Lesse...How about...AS87?   
Hiei: --sweat drop-- Whatever.   
AS87: Well, now that I have Hiei's permission to continue, this is one of my many Yu Yu Hakusho fics that I will be writing. Beware! It's a bit of a drama and has a lot of angst, but you get your usual dosage of fighting, swearing, and humor like you do in the show.   
Hiei: Did the authoress forget to mention something? ... (hint hint)   
AS87: Hmm...Oh yeah! In all of my fics, Kurama is the definite brains of the group, although Hiei comes very close...   
Hiei: With age comes wisdom.   
AS87: ...Any-who, also, Yusuke and Kuwabara have at least half a brain that they don't use very often, but hey, it's there...What am I forgetting? ...Oh right! Kurama knows pretty much every language on the planet and in all of the realms and Hiei knows all of the "otherworldly" languages and knows a form of high demonic that even Kurama can't translate.   
Kurama: Damn. Why can't I translate it?   
Hiei: Because only those who were extremely powerful demon lords know the language. Even a master thief and linguist like you would have to study it for at least a couple decades.   
AS87: Exactly. Plus, Kurama and Hiei play instruments, Kurama doesn't really have a fave because he can play any instrument he lays his hands on, and Hiei's is-   
Hiei: Let them read the fic and find out! Sheesh! Spoiler alert!   
AS87: True. But I will say this: Hiei is our resident chef and always will be in all of my fics.   
Hiei: Good enough. Move on.   
AS87: Okay, but I need one of you to say the disclaimer.   
Hiei: --says mile-a-minute disclaimer--AbhorsenSabriel87doesnotownanyYuYuHakushocharacterssodon'tsueheroryou'llhave metodealwith. --takes deep breath-- Good enough for you, Thatz? (P.S. Thatz is a nickname. I do not own him or Dragon Knights.)   
AS87: o-O It was a little fast, but I think they got the idea.   
Hiei: Hn. Good.   
Kurama: On with the fic! --gets knocked out via me and Hiei with frying pans--   
AS87 & Hiei: SHUT UP FOX-BOY!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Silence. A patron saint for all those who fight inner demons in desperate and fearsome battles. A loving but hollow embrace for those with sorrow, anger, hatred, distrust, and loneliness etched and scarred deeply into their heart and soul. Silence.  
  
Author's Quote  
  
A dark shape sat bathed in the moonlight of a waning crescent moon, only a sliver remaining of the silver orb. The moonlight revealed the shape to be that of a young man in his mid-teens with pale skin and black hair tipped with white. His face was calm as he appeared to almost be made of stone, he was so still, but whenever a slight breeze blew, the boy's black cape would swirl behind him lightly and his ebony hair in its straight-up style would sway a little, bangs barely touching the skin below a white bandana on his forehead. He sat straight, his hands resting on his knees, katana lying by his side. His black shirt was loose, as were his gi pants of the same color, but they fit him well, complimenting his small frame, but well defined muscles. His right arm was bandaged from knuckles to shoulder, but there appeared to be no injury on the arm. This boy simply sat and meditated, calming himself and his emotions, letting the waterfall and pond under the ledge he was sitting on, as well as the stream beside him, help him focus his being and developing his center.  
As if in sense of danger, the boy's ears twitched lightly and a small smile creeped onto his face, but otherwise, the still figure did not move. A slight noise, like that of a soft step touching softer moss, came from his left, as well as a slight sense of power. Power that could only belong to one person.  
"Come to find me again, Kurama?" the boy said, opening his dark eyes, his voice calm, apathetic and soft, but he was heard easily enough. A quiet laugh came from his left and a boy about his same apparent age with soft, but vibrant red hair came into the moonlight. His emerald green eyes reflected the moonlight beautifully and a slight smile played at his lips. His own frame was slim as well, but he instead wore a dark violet kimono- like garb over white gi pants and a long and loose sleeved white shirt. His hands were in his pockets as he stepped forward, not making any sound whatsoever. Well, anyone human wouldn't be able to hear him at least.  
"Your senses are as sharp as ever, my friend," the red haired boy said calmly as the dark haired boy turned his head to look at the intruder. "I see you came to meditate again," the boy continued. "How is it that you knew exactly where I was?"  
"I should ask you the same question," the darker boy said calmly, swiftly standing with his sword in hand. Almost faster than the eye could see, the boy had leapt off his perch and stood naught but five feet away from the red-head, who towered over him by at least a foot. "Why did you seek me out tonight?" he continued, attaching his sword firmly to his belt. "Do you need someone to speak with?"  
"No," the other replied. "Not me at least. Koenma wishes to have an audience and sent me out to find him." The shorter boy smirked. "Why come for me then?" he asked, not inquiring, but just to humor himself. "He could easily call for the ningens and leave me at peace for more than one or two nights." The boy called Kurama shook his head.  
"He requires all of us as an audience," he said calmly. He gave the other boy a sly look. "Are you trying to get out of your agreement, Hiei?"  
The shorter boy glared lightly at his friend. "Hn," he said, "I have always been a man of my word and I do have some honor and dignity. I would never back down on an agreement, no matter how much I detest it."  
"So, you're coming?"  
"Why not? On your so-called 'bright side', I get to expel my anger at the toddler at some fiend who is trying to wreak havoc." Kurama smiled, as did Hiei. The taller gave a mock bow and Hiei laughed softly.  
"Lead the way, kitsune," he said, and the two walked east towards the giant palace they knew lay in wait nearly three and a half miles away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AS87: Oooh! I wonder what the job is!!! I'm so excited!!!   
Hiei: You're the authoress!!! You should know what the job is, you wrote the damn fic! Sheesh! Are all ningens around here as idiotic as you? -- storms off--   
AS87: Okay...What's his deal?   
Kurama: I think he just hates what you're going to do to him in this fic.   
Yoko Kurama: Either that or he just hates you in general.   
--"WHACK!!!" both kitsunes get knocked out via me with a giant rubber mallet--   
Hmph. Jerks. Anywho, R&R peoples! I do accept anonymous reviews! I JUST NEED REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. The Mission

--flashy entrance with a power outage, blue lightning, and smoke--  
AS87: Welcome, oh fan fic readers... To chapter two! I got at least one review, so I'm happy enough to write chapter two!!!  
Hiei: ...It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?  
AS87: Nope. I'm naturally a very cheerful person!  
Hiei: Much to my distaste.  
AS87: Shut up pygmy.  
Hiei: ...What's a pygmy?  
Kurama: A pygmy, also spelled pigmy, is either a mummy from The Mummy Returns, or, in the real world, a person under 4' 11".  
Hiei: Damn. I'm only 4'10... Damn you authoress!!!  
AS87: I didn't make you that way! Take it up with the artist who created you!  
Hiei: --gets "evil thought" look and runs off--  
AS87: ...Where's he going?  
Kurama: O.O Oh no!!! He's going to kill our creator! --runs after to stop Hiei--  
AS87: ...Well, there goes my other muse. Oh well! --writes on magic notepad, Yoko Kurama appears--  
Yoko Kurama: I'm...back here again?  
AS87: Yup. Now say the disclaimer, Fox-boy.  
Yoko Kurama: AbhorsenSabriel87 does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, nor does she own the Die Hard Trilogy or the Playstation game console or The Mummy Returns...although I do believe she wants to own the pygmies...  
AS87: Damn straight! Those guys are awesome!  
Yoko: --sweatdrop-- On with the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- "I'm serious guys!" A female voice rang out from a finely crafted office just off the entrance hall of an amazing 12-story palace. Kurama sat in a chair made of darkly polished oak and red silk cushions while Hiei stood, leaning up against the left wall, both of them looking at a girl their apparent age who looked extremely frazzled. Her light pink eyes were full of panic and her voice was shaking. A bright pink kimono covered her from shoulders to ankles, and her sky blue hair was tied up with a matching ribbon. "This demon is no laughing matter!" she continued.  
--- "Hey!" a voice called out. "Who started this meeting without us?" Hiei and Kurama turned around to see two teenage boys walking through the darkly dyed oak double doors. The one who had spoken had black hair and dark brown eyes and wore a pale yellow and very torn sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a smirk on his face, as did his copper-headed companion; whose eyes were small and dark brown and he wore a white baseball jersey and blue jeans. They both walked up and each sat down in one of the chairs, the dark haired boy crossing his left foot over his right knee. "Heard you guys needed us Botan," he said, smiling. "What is it this time? A heist? Gang-bangers? Or do you have an actual mystery for us?"  
--- "We'd be in serious trouble if she did," Hiei replied coldly. "You two ningens couldn't solve your way out of a child's maze, let alone solve a mystery."  
--- "Who asked you shorty?!" the tallest boy said angrily. Hiei glanced at him and smirked as a young boy walked in.  
--- The kid was a toddler, hardly over the apparent age of four, and he wore an entire outfit that was baby blue, with pale pink linings and pink sash around his waist. In his mouth was a little blue ball that looked like a binkie, but probably wasn't. He looked at the group and said in quite a mature voice, "Actually, the situation is one of our most dangerous and risky yet."  
--- "Glad you finally decided to show up Koenma!" the blue haired girl named Botan scolded. "For once Yusuke and Kuwabara were here before you!" Both the human boys smiled at this as the toddler walked up behind the desk and sat in the chair. "I had some research I had to do before sending them on the mission," he said off-handed. His dark brown eyes narrowed at the four boys in front of him and a grave look came over his young face. "But Botan is correct," he continued. "This will be your most difficult mission yet."  
--- "How so?" Kurama asked. "As I recall, we nearly lost our lives on the last mission: the Dark Tournament, remember?"  
--- "This is slightly worse," Koenma said solemnly. "During the tournament, you all knew the risks and you all participated willingly. The audience knew the risks as well, so that was different."  
--- "Are you saying that we're going on a rescue mission?" Hiei asked lightly. Koenma nodded. "This is a very important mission and we don't have much time to talk about it."  
--- "Why not?" The boy with the baseball jersey spoke now and he looked at Koenma with a rather bored look on his face. The toddler gave him a stern glare that Hiei saw instantly. 'This is no ordinary mission,' he thought. 'What could make it so important that even Koenma would act this way? Nothing too serious has happened in Makai; my sources have told me so. And nothing too bad has happened anywhere in the Ningenkai's Japan; all of us have been there for the past two days and have heard of nothing.'  
--- "This is no laughing matter Kuwabara," Koenma said angrily at the copper-headed boy. "This is more serious than you could ever imagine."  
--- "So where is it happening?" Kurama asked. "It can't be anywhere in Makai; Hiei and I still have many friends and contacts who would have notified us instantly if anything were happening here."  
--- "Yeah," the darker-haired teen added. "It can't be in Japan either because it would've been all over the local news. Kuwabara and I would've heard about it too."  
--- Koenma sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes cast downward. "So, are you going to tell us where our mission takes place," Hiei asked, "or are you going to make us guess?" When Koenma didn't answer, Botan burst into tears, her hands flying up to her face. Kuwabara was up in less than a second with his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "I've already had to escort sixteen souls," she sobbed. "All of them children..." Koenma looked up at the group, sadness at the edges of his eyes.  
--- "These demons have been absolutely merciless. Most of their demands cannot be met in the time they have allotted us and they kill off eight hostages every half hour we don't answer with one of their demands. Fortunately, one of their demands is to send one of my best Reiki fighter and Spirit World detective teams to his location." Koenma shut his eyes tight and turned his head away slightly. "That bastard referred to this as a game that one of his human staff had played when he was younger." Suddenly, Hiei thought of something.  
--- "Did he tell you _what_ game?" he asked. Koenma gave him a look that suggested that he thought the demon was crazy, as did nearly everyone else. "If we know what game," Hiei continued, "then we can devise a strategy to beat him."  
--- "Of course!" Kurama said. "Maybe if he referred to the game, he gave us a clue on he planned and executed his attack!"  
--- "But how can that help?" Botan asked, still sobbing lightly. "You two don't know the first thing about video games!"  
--- "No," Hiei replied, "but Kuwabara does." Kuwabara nodded. "I've been playing RPG's and strategy games since I was a little kid," he said. "I've probably played whatever game this dude is thinking of." Koenma shook his head. "He never said the name of the game," he stated. "All he said was 'Live easy, die hard.' As if I would know what that means..."  
--- Kuwabara thought for a moment, the rare look of concentration written all over his face, then snapped his fingers and smiled. "That's it." He looked up at Koenma, smirking lightly. "I know what game he's talking about: There's a Playstation game that came out in the nineties called the Die Hard Trilogy. I think he's referring to the first of the trilogy where the bad guy captures a building full of hostages and plants a bomb on every floor. The lead character has to work his way through the levels without getting killed and defusing all of the bombs. Any chance that that's what he's thinking?"  
--- "It's possible," Koenma muttered. He looked up at the group with some newly found hope in his eyes. "You guys think you can handle this?"  
--- "Are you kidding?" Yusuke said, giving his "employer" a somewhat smug look. "We'll take this bastard down without so much as a peep out of him!" Koenma nodded. "You should get going then. Botan, set up the portal necessary for them to get to Chicago on time." Botan nodded and the group started to leave the office, but Koenma called Hiei back.  
--- "What?" Hiei said, glaring slightly at the younger demon. "You said we were on a tight schedule."  
--- "We are," Koenma stated. "I just needed to know if your training is finished yet."  
--- "My training is never finished, but yes, I have mastered the technique you instructed me to."  
--- "Good. That'll be a valuable asset on this mission then. Go on and join your teammates, Hiei. I'll monitor your progress throughout the mission." Hiei turned around and swiftly exited the room, leaving Koenma to brood and wonder if his team would get out of there alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AS87: How was that for a second chappie!  
Hiei: Does it matter?  
AS87: Hey you're back!  
Hiei: Yeah. Turns out our creator's been six feet under for a while now. Can't exactly kill him if he's already dead, now can I?  
Kurama: --winded and trying to catch his breath--  
AS87: Don't you ever learn, Fox-boy? --knocks him out with rubber mallet--  
Hiei: Read and review ningens, before she does that to ­you.  
AS87: Bye bye!


	3. A Small Bit of a Detailed, Yet Simple Pl...

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hey everyone! I'm back yet again with another chapter of Second Chance!  
Hiei: --sarcasm-- Oh joy.  
AS87: --fwaps him-- Anywho, this is chapter three, and now onto reviewer responses.  
Hiei: I thought you did those at the end.  
AS87: Meh, I wanna get it over with. Now gimme my list!  
Hiei: --hands her list--  
AS87: Thank you. Ahem…

Russian Hillbilly – Thanks for the compliments! The plot gets thicker later on, so don't worry much! Also, when Hiei says "what" at the end, he's talking to Koenma. In my stories, Hiei is… well, let's just say a lot older than Koenma.  
Hiei: Feh. Not as much as you think.  
AS87: Oh really? You call a few centuries -  
Hiei: Shut up!  
AS87: Oh fine.

K.C. Whitestar – Thank you, I shall.

Ds Dark Rose – Glad to hear it! Here it is!

animefreak54 – YOU aren't an angry reviewer, are you? Hmph, thought not. Anywho, the technique is… Hiei, the answer?  
Hiei: You'll find out later.  
AS87: Hah! Read and find out!

trenity170 – Ya know, the helpful crits work, Tren, but I happen to _like_ all of my unnecessary detail, so mleh! --authoress just stuck tongue out at reviewer--  
Hiei: --sweatdrop--

another hiei lover – Yay! You like Hiei too! You rock!  
Hiei: --sweatdrop--  
Sabriel: Anywho, the technique will come up later, as I said, but thanks for the confidence booster!

AS87: That it?  
Hiei: Thank the mother goddess.  
AS87: Shut up pygmy.  
Hiei: Evil wench.  
AS87: Baka youkai.  
Hiei: Baka ningen!  
AS87: Jii-san!  
Hiei: Kodomo!  
(fight goes on and on and on and on and on……………..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart. If there were someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul.  
Hiei Wallpaper, Anonymous

---An alley stood empty and quiet for a moment, but in the blink of an eye, the entire area was flooded with spiritual light as a white portal opened up. This shining circle of energy was seen by none who passed by, and the people who appeared seemed to have come out of the rusted metal door on the building to the left. What indeed had happened was the portal of spirit energy, created specialty of Botan, had transported Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei into that alley. Now all they had to do was find the building where their target was stationed…

---Hiei flipped open the pocket communicator they had all been given after the Dark Tournament and pressed a light blue button. The image on the front was hazy, and there was a lot of static, but they were still able to hear Botan's 'yes' response. "We're in Chicago," Hiei said calmly. "Where do we go from here?"

---Botan's message was garbled, but the important part came through clearly. "You….to… Sears Tower…. Eighth….Twelfth Avenue. Be safe… we'll be-" Suddenly, the message cut off and the screen went dark. Hiei sighed and shoved the communicator back inside his cloak as he began walking. "Hold up now," Yusuke said. "In case you hadn't noticed, we have a few problems here!" Hiei turned around to give the taller teen an annoyed look. "Like what?" he asked calmly. "We know where our target is. What's the problem?"

---"Well, first of all," Yusuke started, "we're in _Chicago_. We don't know our way around!"

---"This attack has most likely been called to the attention of the police," Kurama stated bluntly. "Surely the sirens and police cars will be able to help us locate the building."

---"Yeah, but…" Yusuke drifted off and looked a little uncomfortable about something, as did Kuwabara. "What?" Hiei asked coldly. "Was there something else?"

---"Yusuke and I didn't take English this year," Kuwabara said sheepishly. (AN: --laughs at the two idiots--) Hiei rubbed his temples slightly while glaring at the two humans before him. "Did you forget that Kurama knows every language in this pathetic realm?" he muttered coldly, just loud enough for Yusuke and Kuwabara to hear. "Even _I_ know English, you two are the ones required to learn it to pass high school." Kurama sniggered slightly, then returned to is former composure. "What Hiei is trying to say," he added, "is that we have it under control. Anything else?" When the two boys shook their heads, Hiei sighed and started walking down the alley.

---"Let's go then," he said. "Our aim is to save these ningens and we won't do it standing around here all day."

--------------------------------------

---Unknown to the four detectives, the Chicago police had tried to infiltrate the building already, unsuccessfully. After the massacre of their squad, the department instead covered all the exits with snipers and a full retrieval squad outside the building in case the hostages were released. The captain, a tall man of around his forties with pitch black hair and cobalt blue eyes, stood outside the building behind the front line staring intensely at the Sears Tower in front of him. This had been one of the more favorite tourist attractions, as the Tower was one of the tallest buildings in the world. But now, it was sign of great despair as over six hundred hostages had been captured and sealed inside the building. As the detectives surveyed the building from the crowd, the police tried their best to contain the situation, also to very little success.

---"What're we dealing with guys?" Yusuke whispered just loud enough for the two demons to overhear. Hiei paused a moment and lifted his bandana just enough so that his Jagan Eye could open and not be seen. A slight amount of demonic aura came from him as he used the Eye to probe around the inside of the building.

---"Over fifteen hundred and fifty demons," he muttered. "About fourteen demons per level then?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head slightly. "No, only about ten."

---"Well, what happened to the other four hundred?" Yusuke hissed into Hiei's ear. Hiei only glared at him slightly while Kurama smiled. _'At least he's getting better at math,'_ Hiei told Kurama telekinetically. Kurama shook his head, still smiling. "Actually Yusuke," he said, "you are very close, but there are almost exactly four hundred and fifty demons unaccounted for. Most likely they'll be guarding the hostages while the others slaughter anyone who tries to come into the building." Kurama turned back to Hiei. "Can you locate the AWOL demons, Hiei?" The fire demons smirked. "Easily," he replied. "They're all on the nineties floors, as well as about six hundred humans on the ninety- fifth."

---"Let's go then!" Yusuke whispered, only just keeping his voice down. "We only have another half an hour before the kill another eight kids!" Hiei closed his Jagan Eye, lowered his bandana to cover it, and glared slightly at Yusuke. "We need a plan before we charge in recklessly. Personally, I don't care if any of you live or die today, but I would rather not be caught off-guard by a bunch of C- and D-class demons."

---"Hiei has a point," Kurama stated. "If we just go charging in, we'll be at even more of a risk, as will the hostages. If we find a way to sneak in, it'll not only be easier for us, but we have a higher success rate." Yusuke turned back to Hiei, whose eyes were set on the 110-story building in front of them.

---"So," Yusuke asked, "how do we get in, Shorty?"

---------------------------------

---"I had to ask," Yusuke grumbled. At the moment, the four young detectives had entered underground to get inside the building… in English that means they're walking in a sewer under the building. "It reeks down here!" Yusuke complained again. "Couldn't we have found another way?"

---"Unless you want to be a government testing for their new sniper rifles," Hiei retorted, also covering his nose with one hand, "no. This is the only way to get in undetected with you two in tow."

---"What about if we weren't here?" Kuwabara asked. "How would you get in then?" Hiei only rolled his eyes and continued to walk until they reach the entrance to the service tunnels. He motioned up the ladder and quickly climbed to check if anyone was guarding the area. He waved his hand at the other three, peering through the steel grate and holding his companions back from climbing up. Two demonic guards walked past talking in hushed voices, and Hiei stood his ground and held his breath until they walked around the corner. Quietly releasing that bated breath, he motioned for the others to follow him and lifted the grate with ease, careful not to make a sound as he set it on the ground. After the others had caught up with him, he closed the grate and looked around the unfamiliar and complex set of tunnels. "Where do we go now?" Kuwabara asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

---'Where to, indeed?' Hiei thought, looking around. He knew from experience that blueprints were never always completely correct, and the ones Koenma had for this building dated back to its original creation. Hopeful that his memory (and the blueprints he memorized) were indeed correct, he indicated them to follow him through the tunnels.

-------------------

---After finding their way out of the tunnels (which took only twenty minutes since those hadn't been changed since the building was built), the Spirit Detectives had "dealt with" eight lower-class demons, and had reached the ground floor. Now they ran quickly up the stairs, Yusuke making a smart-ass comment about how the place needed and escalator. Kurama shut him up with a look of warning, and Hiei in the lead reaching the end of this particular stairwell. Being on the twentieth floor, the group still had a ways to go in the half hour they had left until eight more hostages were "sacrificed" at their expense.

---After killing all the demons on the floor, Hiei lead them through his plan, taking out the spare set of blueprints he had "acquired" from one of the demons and laying them out on the floor. "All right," he said quietly. "The most direct path to the ningens is heavily guarded and therefore highly dangerous. There is a back route here in the elevator shafts, which at the moment are under construction." He traced one finger along the pathway leading to the ninety-fifth floor. "You'll find the humans here, provided that we have not yet been detected, which will be a fair chance to a miracle. However, one of us must make a distraction along the main path because I could sense various forms of air-borne demons flying in the shafts."

---"I'll do it!" Yusuke said, standing. "You and Kurama can talk to them and it'll help to have Kuwabara with you since he can tell how close these demons are." Hiei just glared at him before rolling up the blueprints and tucking them safely in his cloak. "Hn," he replied, "as much as I'd like to, no. The mission would be suicidal and Koenma would void my contract if either of you died by my plans and I would be charged with treason. Personally, I don't wish to spend the rest of my life in a maximum security prison. I'm going, and that's it."

---"But you said that it would be suicidal," Kurama protested. "Then won't it mean that you die young while we live to say we lost a friend and ally?" Hiei gave him a look and began walking towards the stairways. "Then I'll die a somewhat noble death," he snapped icily. "Besides, I've lived twice the years you have, Kurama. I think I've lived long enough." Suddenly he stopped and turned around, giving the kitsune a look of shock and slight anger. "Did you just say that I would die at the hands of some pathetic low-level demons?" he exclaimed, making his friend chuckle quietly. "That I did," he replied, "But you were the one who confirmed your fear." Hiei gave yet another sarcastic 'hn' and smirked.

---"What fear?" Hiei commented, giving a sense of dismissal as he nodded to them and pointed towards the elevator shaft, still open from being under construction. "Get going," he added ominously. "We won't remain undetected for long." Nodding at their companion's words, three ran towards the empty shaft as Hiei himself darted through the hall and up the main stair.

---As he had expected, demons lined the halls so that none may pass by their defenses and reach the captive humans. Grinning in his sinister way, Hiei ran straight into plain view and began his heavenward massacre. Higher and higher up the ever rising stair, Hiei darted among tens of demons, swarming and increasing in number with every floor, slashing and using his superior swordsmanship to slaughter them all. Nothing could stop him, and he knew it, even if his opponents didn't.

---As he finally neared the ninetieth floor, the demon swarm stopped. Suspicious of an ambush, Hiei slowly walked up, his feet moving silently across the tile flooring. With no apparitions eminent, the slight demon made his way quickly to the ninety-fifth floor, where he hoped the humans no longer were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabriel: Baka sempai!  
Hiei: Baka... --trails off--  
Sabriel: --gasps-- You almost said it, didn't you!  
Hiei:...  
Sabriel: It's on now, demon boy! Baka no yaro!  
Hiei: _What_ did you say?!  
Sabriel: You heard me, youkai... Oh, wait, the fic is over, isn't it? Where's my mallet?  
Hiei: I think Kurama stole it, as he is almost constantly afraid that you're going to hit him over the head with it.  
Sabriel: Aw, I don't _always_ hit him over the head with it!  
Hiei: You have the last hundred times you've seen him.  
Sabriel:... Hundred and six.  
Hiei: My point is made.  
Sabriel: --sighs-- Sayonara readers. Enjoy the story and please review as I find my mallet. --walks off, looking depressed--  
Hiei: --waits until she's out of earshot-- It's in her closet. Ja ne ningens, until we meet again. --disappears with a very clichéd exit always seen in the movies from the dark and mysterious people.--


	4. The First and Final Attack on Demon Towe...

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay everyone, after the reviewer responses, we're going straight to the story!  
Hiei: With a quote, of course.  
AS87: Well, duh! --fwaps Hiei-- Anywho, let's go to them!

Naiei-no-miko – I could never beat up Hiei-kun!  
Hiei: You try all the time!  
AS87: ……Anyway, you'll see what happens to him this chapter. --smiles-- And I also get to show off his new super-spiffy techniques! And he's my favorite character too. --nods--

sakura saisaka - …No Sakura-san, anyone and everyone can flame me.  
Hiei: You and I are the only ones who can do it without getting hurt.  
AS87: … Anywho, thanks for the tips! This will be a helluva long chappie, I'll check my grammar more thoroughly, and there is more variety sentence-wise.  
Hiei: Great job on pointing those out.

darklight2417 – Well thank you. Hiei happens to be my favorite character and I like him just the way he is. These mini-fics are called AN Sections (Author's Notes. --smiles--), and I'm glad you like them.  
Hiei: You're forgetting a part.  
AS87: What part?  
Hiei: Where she called you a Kurama basher, which you are, may I remind you.  
AS87: I don't like the pretty boy very much. At least he gets semi-better treatment from me in this story than you do.  
Hiei: --sighs-- You and your twisted sense of logic…

Tsume-Hiei luver - Thanks!  
Hiei: Hn. --is glad for the praise, but doesn't show it--

AS87: That's all the reviews I got?  
Hiei: --pats her on head--  
AS87: --sighs-- Maybe it's just that no one likes me anymore…  
Hiei: --trying to be nice so he doesn't get hit--Well, show them what you've got with this chapter.  
AS87: --nods-- On with the fic.  
Hiei: And she owns nothing but the plot.

((((Chapter Four))))

Show 'em what you've got, and always give it your best.

Any coach on any sports team in the world

As he walked, Hiei felt the uneasy sense of a trap swarming in the air around him. Something wasn't right; the air was too still, the floors too quiet. His blade, still wet with demonic blood, sat in his hands lightly, the edge barely an inch from the tiles. He sensed the demons above him, and his trail of death and mayhem below, but not a single aura, not even a human aura, seemed to exist where he walked. Quietly, with the grace of an assassin, he checked every room as he made his way up.

When he reached the 95th floor, he sensed something that calmed him slightly. Humans, and at least a few demons, occupied _this_ floor. Still wary and always cautious, Hiei pushed a side door of the main room open and slipped inside, unnoticed by those within.

"They've got only a couple of minutes left boss," a voice said in the silence, his voice dark and cold as ice. "Should we execute a few more? Tell them the hard way to hurry their asses up?" Silence followed his response, and Hiei edged a little closer so that he may see who spoke and who could be speaking now.

At least five hundred people were scattered across the far side of the room; a few standing or pacing, but many sitting or kneeling, most likely praying that they would come out of this alive. Four demons also stood around the room, one with fire red skin and black hair and eyes at the main doorway, along with another who sported slightly green tinted skin, eyes, and hair on the opposite side. One of the demons guarding the humans was much like Byakko, only smaller, female, and with fur in the pattern of a Siberian tiger. The one who seemed to have spoken last looked relatively human, the only thing betraying his true heritage being elf-like ears pointing out from under his dark brunette hair. The two flanking the door each held a spear in one hand and a dagger in the other, while the tiger demon and the other held swords.

"Yes, sir," came the elf-like demon's response to an unknown source. "We can wait another ten minutes." The demon turned to his companions to make sure they all heard the message. When they had all nodded in agreement, he walked over to the tinted window and looked out on the city of Chicago, Illinois. Hiei took this as a chance to measure them up and notice every detail.

The lead demon was approximately Kurama's height, brunette, tan, and with dark brown eyes to match his hair. He was, besides the tigress, the thinnest and possibly most agile of the four. Hiei focused a little harder and could sense that he, also like Kurama, used Earth-style magic, as well as the chaotic twist of human Spirit Energy, like Yusuke and Kuwabara. 'At his current level,' Hiei thought, 'he wouldn't be much of a challenge, but give him a little time…'

He transferred his gaze to the tigress and noted that she was completely animalistic in her nature. The only element that seemed to even remotely radiate from her was Ice magic, and Hiei had that under control. She also seemed very agile, and could probably wield that sword of hers very lethally. She was also the shortest of the group, standing around 5' 4", and silver cat ears perched on her head. Her eyes were a shining gold and seemed larger than normal, and a long, silver-and-black striped tail flicked impatiently by her ankles. Also a possible problem if left unsolved.

The two by the door were as they looked; Fire and Wind. The Fire Hiei could easily take in a magic battle, but both of them were a lot bigger and a lot stronger physically. 'Size isn't everything,' Hiei thought grimly, but he unsheathed his sword anyway. 'I better get this over quickly or else Kurama and the idiots will have a hard time getting these hostages-' He sensed something behind him and quickly darted across the aisle as something invisible hit the wall where his head was, sending the flimsy thing crashing to the floor. 'What the Hell?' he thought wildly as he looked around. 'Where the Hell did _that_ come from!'

Another blow came to his head and he managed to dodge again by pure chance. Using his harnessed reflexes, he pulled a dagger from a sheath on his hip and threw it where his intuition told him. The dagger seemed to stop in mid-air, followed shortly by a spurt of blood and a harsh yelp of pain. A demon came into view, his skin grey and his body humanoid, with the dagger sticking out of his chest. He held a baseball bat in his hand, which dropped to the floor with a clang as quickly as he did. Hiei knew that he had walked straight into a trap and ran out of the cubicles to fight more in the open when he felt a bone crushing grab around his arms. Try as he might to get away, the invisible force held fast and crushed his arms to his side, forcing him to drop his katana with a clatter.

"Well done Hiei," came a voice from nowhere, as well as clapping. "You found the boss level. But I'm afraid the 'hostages' are not all that they seem." All around him, the room seemed to shatter like glass and the real view came into play; every "human" was actually a demon and many of them there were. A few more demons, about twenty, stood scattered about the room, watching him. And in the center stood a demon that was obviously the leader, as he had that very "noble leader" smile on his face. He stood about Kuwabara's height and seemed as graceful as the tiger demon on the other side of the room. His hair was down to his shoulders and platinum blonde, his eyes a brilliant shade of topaz blue. He wore a simple suit, but obviously Armani by the design, in pure white with a shirt the same color as his eyes. He walked over to Hiei (who could now see that he was being held by a hugely muscled demon, probably B-class or so in fighting arts) and said, "Well, well, came alone did you? Were you all Koenma had to offer? Hard to believe someone so ruthless and cunning as yourself could be tricked into working for that pathetic excuse for a Lord of the Dead, but then again…" He placed his hand on Hiei's chin and tilted it up to look at him directly and continued, "Was there something that couldn't wait until after prison?" Hiei jerked his chin out of the demon's hand and smirked.

"Actually, there was," he replied icily, staring at the demon with the same smirk. "I have to kill Yusuke Urameshi, and if he died of old age, I couldn't exactly do that, now could I?"

"Such a violent mind," the demon said, laughing. "Well, I see your point. But how did you lose to such a pathetic human, anyway? The great demon lord that you are, you couldn't outsmart a simple human?" Now, Hiei could sense Kurama's unique aura reaching the floor and laughed slightly. "Well, if I couldn't," he said, smirking at the demon, "then you most definitely can't!" He lit his body into flames, causing the demon holding him to drop him instantly as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama burst through the barricaded doors.

"Koenma sends his love idiots!" Yusuke called out, taking up a fighting stance. "And we're here to deliver the message!" Never in his knowing of him was Hiei as glad to see Urameshi as he was now. He grinned at the demon and darted back through the crowd, picking up his sword and almost teleporting to Yusuke's side. "Got a plan?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei grinned as Yusuke said his usual plan, "A fist in the face! Come on!" The team leapt into action and from then on it was an all-out war; Spirit Detectives v. Demon Mob… and the Spirit Detectives kicked their asses! Yusuke and Kuwabara fought every demon near them; breaking necks, arms, legs, skulls, anything their spirit weapons came in contact with. Kurama stayed in between, confusing many of the demons by appearing one minute, then being gone and replaced by a deadly whip-crack. Hiei also darted quickly among the demons, slicing them to pieces as he had on the boat to the Dark Tournament. But no matter how many fell, more seemed to appear from the doors and the bodies disappeared into Reikai as they often did when dying in Ningenkai.

Kurama was fighting off on the side when the tigress came up next to him and attacked with her sword. Surprised, but not off guard, Kurama dodged and stood a little ways away from her, looking intently at her eyes. "How would you like to play a little cat and mouse, fox?" she asked, her voice light and purring. He smirked and replied with no haste, "I assume you are the cat, then. Well, if you can reach me, I'll be more than happy oblige. Rose Whiplash!" His thorn whip came slashing down swiftly at the demoness, but she darted to the side as the fought, Kurama lashing out with his whip and her darting back and forth to avoid the blows. Oddly enough, Kurama couldn't seem to lay a blow on her and she kept getting closer every time. He switched tactics and used his Rose Petal Dance, which sent a flurry of razor-sharp rose petals as red as blood all around him, slicing through demons as easily as Hiei's katana. But no matter what they hit, he could smell her nearby…

The demoness came up behind him and twisted his whip hand behind his back, dislocating the shoulder. The fox thief cried out in pain and shock, but twisted out of the hold right before she struck with her sword. The blade nicked his left side painfully, but he quickly changed hands with the rose whip and slashed with his left hand, cutting the sword to pieces… and the demoness as well. Well aware of his shoulder, Kurama quickly placed his shoulder back with a very loud crack and dodged even more blows from demons around him as they appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Yusuke had also switched to a different tactic; watching everyone's back by picking off demons with his powerful Spirit Gun blasts. No one was able to get close to Kuwabara or Kurama, but Hiei he wasn't sure about because he couldn't see the little midget in action right now. However many Spirit Shotguns he blasted off, more demons seemed to fill the place and he couldn't see the head boss anywhere. But all he was worried about was keeping his friends back's safe… that was until a demon came up behind him and started a fist fight (which Yusuke quickly pummeled him in). But the demon had bloodied up Yusuke's nose and he couldn't aim as well through the headache that followed. Thankfully, there were enough demons between him and his friends that kept him from hitting them with any of the blasts.

Kuwabara had summoned his Twin Spirit Swords and was busy slicing the demons to bits as Yusuke kept most of them off his back. His sword skills had improved over the last few months, and he was bale to kill most of them with ease. He found himself back to back with Hiei at one point (which is kind of odd considering the height difference), in which the shorter demon smirked and back-flipped over him, allowing the human to kill the demons the he had been troubled with. Hiei managed to kill the demons around Kuwabara's back before he disappeared into the now (thankfully) thinning mob of demons. Kuwabara grinned also and went back to his bodily harming of the demons around.

'There's too many to fight one-on-one,' Hiei thought as he battled his way through the demons, breaking necks, slicing them to ribbons, or bursting them into flames as he went. 'I think that now is the time to use my new techniques.' He glanced around for his teammates and saw them all near each other. He was about to tell them his plan when one of the demons guarding the door prior to the massacre hit him over the head sharply with his spear. The demon fell the floor and moved out of the way before he was impaled by the sharp object, then looked over Kurama, who had turned Yoko for the fight, as he was battling the demon Hiei saw earlier receiving instructions from the leader. The green demon that attacked him dove in for another attack, but Hiei was too fast for him and darted out of the way. But the demon spun around quickly right before Hiei landed and hit him hard in the ribs, breaking more than just the spear. Hiei landed on his feet with the grace of a cat, although his ribs were throbbing in immense pain.

'I'm fed up with this,' Hiei thought, looking at the demon he was fighting with, but contacting Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama through a telepathic link. _Get out of the room_ he said calmly. _If you don't, you'll be as dead as these demons in about ten seconds._

Kurama looked over at Hiei and nodded, darting over to Yusuke (who was still fighting the demon from before) and grabbing him be the arm. "Let's go," he hissed. "You heard Hiei." Yusuke didn't look at all happy, but ran for the door, the demon following him. Kurama motioned to Kuwabara, who nodded and extended his Spirit Sword to slice a better path through the demons remaining and also ran for the door. Seeing that his companions were out of the room, Hiei smirked at the demons and started muttering an ancient Auran spell, wind picking up through the area. Most of the demons stopped in their paths, wondering what exactly was going on when Hiei chanted the last word and a wave of frost came from his outstretched hand, coating the entire room and freezing all who were not immune to ice in their paths… which meant that all of the demons remained frozen, encased in ice for eternity.

Outside the room, Yusuke shivered and rubbed his arms. "How's he know how to do that?" he asked Kurama, his voice shaking from the cold as Kuwabara attempted to keep warm as well. Kurama shivered and waited for Hiei to give the signal to re-enter the room in silence, not sure himself. 'What exactly has Hiei been training for,' he thought. 'And with whom?' The windows of the room, reinforced Plexiglas and tinted darkly for the summer sun and harsh winds, also were coated in frost and hissing slightly from the heat outside. "Find cover," Kurama muttered to the two humans accompanying him, hiding behind the door frame. "Right," Kuwabara breathed, doing the same as Yusuke hid on the other side.

Hiei grinned slightly at the frozen images before waving his hand and dispelling the charm. Instantly, the temperature of the room returned to the prior 94 degrees Fahrenheit and the windows and demons shattered into thousands of sharp and tiny pieces. Yusuke whooped in triumph and ran over to the exhausted demon, yelling his praise as Kurama and Kuwabara followed shortly after. Kurama looked out the broken window to the ground below before turning to Hiei and giving him an encouraging smile. "Well done Hiei," he said calmly. "You saved us a few injuries."

"Now let's go home!" Yusuke said. "The hostages all got out safe before the fight, so this case is closed!" Hiei nodded slightly, trying his best to reabsorb some of his aura from the air without much success.

((((Outside))))

"_Captain,_" a voice buzzed over the walkie-talkie. The captain picked up, eyes still on the blasted windows on the 95th floor. "Go ahead Sniper," he replied, never diverting his gaze.

"_Sir, with the windows blasted, my team and I have a few clear shots at the perps,_" came the response. "Take them," the captain replied instantly, and a confirmation came through the other end. "God help you now, you bastards," the captain growled, waiting for his men to take the shots.

((((Sears Tower))))

As they were walking out, Hiei glanced out the window to skyscrapers across the street. Frowning, he narrowed his eyes to see exactly what he _was_ seeing and gaped in shock; a line of snipers were poised across the street, second from firing… at _them_. "Everybody move!" he shouted at his companions, startling all of them. When Kurama turned to look at him curiously, he shoved his friend in the shoulders.

Then, the first shot was fired, hitting the fire demon through the temple.

((((End Chapter))))

Sabriel: Wow, long chapter. --shakes hand and massages them--  
Hiei: … I hate you baka onna.  
Sabriel: --rolls eyes-- Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Read and respond reviewers.  
Hiei: --hits her and walks off--


	5. Hanging in the Balance

AbhorsenSabriel87: Damn cliffies! --starts cursing up a storm in Japanese--  
Hiei: --looks at her funny, then looks back at readers and shrugs--  
AS87: I am so fucking sick of having to write stupid little cliffhangers so that my damn audience will want to read more! I mean, why do we need suspense in a damn story? What is the appeal? As long as we transition smoothly from one part to another, does it really matter how we do it? Think here people!  
Hiei: ……  
AS87: God damnit people! How much of this crap do you need? I don't need your fuckin' advice on what to do next, and I certainly don't care. I have this whole damn story planned out exactly how I want it, and nothing is going to change that. So lay off!  
Hiei: --stares over at AS87-- What the Hells got into you?  
AS87: … Crap. --pulls off mask to reveal that she is in fact Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Neurotic Squirrel-- Um, bye! --darts off--  
Hiei: …I need to get better writers.  
AS87: --comes out of closet with a giant rubber mallet-- I'm gonna kill fucking squirrel! --runs off after him--  
Hiei: --sighs-- AbhorsenSabriel87 does not own Neurotically Yours or Yu Yu Hakusho. Now, onto the fic as soon as she returns………………………  
……………………………  
……………………………  
…………………………… Where the Hells- --hears explosion and mass amounts of painful yelps-- …Never mind.  
AS87: --comes back-- Reviewer responses. Now.  
Hiei: --hands list over immediately--  
AS87: Thank you. Ahem…

KyoHana – Why thank you. You are one of my most articulate reviewers yet. I thank you very much for the support. --bows--

KayHiei – I'm doing so now, fellow Hiei fan!

Trenity170 – Of course you know what happens, you fruit and nut cake. I've told you already. Now, fetch! --sics her pygmy's after Trenity while cackling evilly--  
Hiei: --sweatdrops--

Tsume-Hiei luver – Yes to both questions; Yukina will appear randomly sometime during this fic, and the temple is that place on the side of your head that has no bone behind it. It is located near your ear and really hurts if you press too hard on it.  
Hiei: …Or get _shot_ in it.  
Sabriel: I get it already! You're pissed! I understand! GET THE HELL OVER IT!

The Takaeda Girls – As Foamy so wonderfully put it, I hate doing cliffies. But thanks for the review and the support girls! --happy dance--  
Hiei: --sighs and looks up as if praying some god to strike him dead so that he doesn't have to listen to this anymore--

killerangel666 – I'm finally updating now. Have fun.

Sabriel: That's all of them, so here's the damn fic.  
Hiei: --scoots away--

--------------------------------------

---_"Everybody move!"_ Kurama turned to see what Hiei was yelling about when he felt his body being shoved away from the windows and further towards the door. When he heard the gunshot and felt Hiei's hands leave his shoulders, he finished turning and saw the look of shock and fear on his best friend's young face before he flew to the other side of the room and landed on the floor hard. "Hiei!" the three boys shouted at the same time, the two ningens looking out the window for the source of the attacks as Kurama ran to his fallen comrade. Relieved that he was still breathing, he picked up Hiei's shoulders carefully and looked into his friend's frightened eyes, his own heart racing. Fear; and emotion never known to shine on Hiei's face, ever, but now it shined in his ruby toned eyes almost brighter than his pain.

---"We're going to get you out of here," Kurama consoled to him, picking him up carefully but swiftly. "You're going to be fine; we just need to get you to the Spirit World." A slight smile came from the little demon in his arms as well as a quiet laugh. "You're such a pathetic liar Kurama," he whispered, barely audible over the shots now being fired and Yusuke and Kuwabara's warnings that they needed to leave. "I'm going to die and you know it. I just say it's about… bloody… time…" Hiei's eyes fluttered closed as his sentence drifted off, his ki energy dropping to an almost deathly level.

---"Hiei!" Kurama shouted again, tears in his eyes that refused to fall. Enraged and afraid, Kurama rushed out of the room and down the stairs, only to find them blocked by a fallen part of the stairs. Now completely hopeless, he looked for any way out at all, finally settling his eyes and thoughts on a window that looked out to a building across the street. Making up his mind faster than ever, he darted at the window and jumped through it, smashing the glass as he leapt over the astonished crowd below.

---Surprisingly, the kitsune managed to make his jump, landing in the building across the street. Feet aching from the impact, he ran as fast as his long legs would carry him out of the building and through the streets. With the desperation of a criminal and the stealth of a thief, he ran until he reached the forested park, the only place he could ever feel safe with his mortally wounded friend. Slowing to a walk, he stopped under a tree, panting hard and clutching his comrade to assure him that the fire Koorime was going nowhere. Fortunately, Hiei was still alive, if barely. The blood had stopped flowing as quickly, so it seemed that his demonic healing had finally started to kick in. But his skin had gotten noticeable paler, and his breathing slowed down considerably. _Stay alive, Hiei,_ Kurama thought desperately. _Please. We need you here._

_----------_

---"Kurama!" Yusuke called, walking through the woods. Kuwabara and he had tracked Kurama this far, the only place in Chicago he would feel remotely safe. "Getting anything Kazuma?" he asked the boy behind him.

---"Nuthin'," he replied, looking around. "Wait! There, towards the lake! That's him, definitely." Yusuke nodded and stopped walking to face that way. "Let's hurry up then!" he shouted. The two ran as fast as they could with their various ailments in the direction Kuwabara had indicated.

_---Please stay with me Hiei,_ Kurama thought desperately, feeding his ki energy into his fatally wounded friend. _She'll be here soon, just hold on for a little bit longer._ His head knew that Hiei probably would not survive the injury, as he had already lost a lot of blood and energy just trying to stay alive. "Just hold on, okay?" he whispered, holding the fire Koorime close to his chest as if letting him go in the slightest would kill him. "Botan will be here soon, just… just stay with me, okay?" His entire body was shaking as if cold, his heartbeat like he'd run from Marathon to Rome in four minutes, and he felt as if at any moment someone would come out and attack them while Hiei was defenseless. _This is no time to be paranoid!_ he scolded himself, looking around with his fox ears at perfect attention on his head. _Just stay cool for a bit and-_ Suddenly, he sensed two powerful human auras coming his way. Panicking, he placed Hiei in the cradle of the tree roots gently and withdrew the sword at his friend's waist for protection, as a sword would be more useful in the forest… even if he didn't know entirely how to use it. Sensing the perfect moment, he stepped out in a flash of silver hair and slashed neck height at the ningens.

---"Whoa! Jeez Kurama, it's us!" Yusuke shouted, jumping backwards and hitting Kuwabara in the chest accidently. The kitsune looked back and forth between the humans for a moment, then straightened up again, apparently convinced. Yusuke let out his breath and looked over his ally for a moment. Kurama was about to speak when a flash of blue-white light appeared behind him and Botan called out, "Hurry! We don't have much time!" In an instant, Kurama dropped the sword and picked up Hiei in his arms again, dashing through the portal. "Come on!" Botan called over to the other two, turning and darting back in herself. Kazuma snatched Hiei's katana up from the ground and ran after Yusuke as he entered the portal.

---Kurama ran through the halls of the Underworld Palace, only instinct and Botan's half-shouted directions guiding him towards the infirmiry. "Hurry, it's this way," she called, flying her fastest to keep up with him. "Stop!" Kurama skidded to a halt and looked around. This area _did_ look like a hospital waiting room; a two-way window held the barrier between the room Kurama was in and what appeared to be an O.R. Two demonic doctors came over with half a dozen nurses of the same genetics and a cart. Kurama stepped back away from them, his gold eyes flashing menacingly. "Give him to them Kurama," Botan said urgently. "If you don't, he _will_ die." The kitsune glanced over at her with a questioning and fearful look on his face before hesitantly handing over his dying companion to the doctors. The groups immediately sprang into action and wheeled him into the other room on the cart. Impatient and anxious, Kurama stood in front of the window, watching as the doctors started machines and began trying to save his best friend's life.

---Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in a few moments later, their breath slightly heavy from having to run after Kurama so far. "Wh-where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked, trying to catch his breath.

---"In there," Botan replied, motioning towards the window. Kurama's tail flicked anxiously as she continued, "They're doing what they can right now until a Spirit Healer can get here. Right now, we just have to hope she gets here soon."

---"Who, Genkai?" Kuwabara asked, leaning against the wall and holding his left arm. Botan shook her head. "We couldn't find her," she answered solemnly. "And I don't know this new person very well because I haven't seen her in over five years." The door to the operation room swung open and a nurse dashed out, brining with her the hurried and urgent voices within. "Where's that damn Healer?" one voice said bitterly, another shouting, "Where's that blood we need damnit? Hurry up and fetch it!" As the door swung closed, the two ningens turned their eyes back to their fox demon partner. He stood ridgedly, as if ready to jump in at any time to help, his gold eyes narrowed and his silver tail flicking at erratic intervals.

---The door swung open again, this time revealing a woman with white hair and pale skin. "I'm here," she said icily as the door started to swing closed. "What have we got?"

---Then, the door closed and the rest of the conversation was cut off as the woman stood by Hiei's head and placed her hands (which had now started to glow with energy) at his temples. Now only time could tell whether or not he would survive.

---"I need some answers here," the new doctor said angrily, healing Hiei's head wounds by focusing massive amounts of human energy into them. "What happened to him?"

---"Apparently they ran into trouble with human authorities while dealing with a small demonic army and he was shot by a sniper," the demon doctor replied, continuing his work on Hiei's abdomine without looking up. "He's also got plenty of injuries from the initial fight, so it'll be plenty diff-" He stopped as the demon opened his eyes again, the garnet orbs slightly glazed over as they looked directly up at the teenage human doctor. He blinked slowly and turned his eyes to the window, catching Kurama's gaze in a second. "Kur…ama…" he whispered, only loud enough for the human to hear before the glint left his eyes and a long steady tone filled the room.

---His heart had stopped.

-----------------------------

AS87: I know, it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to stop in a spot that would leave you hanging. --bashes Foamy over head again--  
Hiei: o.O You think he's dead enough?  
AS87: Eh. Maybe. Are you?  
Foamy: Squirrely wrath on you! ...After I heal…  
AS87: Heh, that's not gonna be for a while you little rat.  
Hiei: --sighs-- Review please. I would like to live to see the end of this.  
Foamy: GET AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! --blood-curdling scream--


	6. Return to Life

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, I'm back again with chapter 6. I'll move quick through the reviewer responses because I wanna get this chappie over with too.

Jessica – Don't worry about it too much. You'll see what happens here.

Tsume-Hiei luver – Thank you, so I see by your review.

KayHiei – Here's the update. Enjoy.

Hiei one with the darkness – Take a look and see if he does.

Fallen Angel Akane - --bows gracefully-- Enjoy my avid reader, and delight in the completion of this part of the tale.

AS87: Done. Let's go.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---Time stopped. For a moment, all anyone could hear was that steady tone, the sound that meant the death of another living person. Kurama's gold eyes welled up with tears as his mind and heart registered what this meant. "Hiei!" he shouted, and before anyone could stop him he was banging on the glass hard, as if doing so would awaken his ally. "Wake up! Don't leave me here! You can't die, you bastard!"

---"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, rushing over and trying to take a hold on his shaking shoulders and calm him, but the kitsune was so lost in rage and sorrow he did not notice her presence.

---"We need to start his heart _now_!" the healer screamed out at the crowd of people around here. "I need voltage immediately!" A lightning demon on standby came over and placed her hands on his chest, giving a jolt to his body. The tone remained.

---"Increase the voltage!"

---Again, a jolt of energy, more powerful this time. Again, nothing.

---"Hiei, wake up! You can't die! What about Yukina, your life… what about me, you damn arrogant ass!" Kurama's words could be heard inside as the strain of his demonic strength began to crack the glass and his tears spattered against the stone floor.

---"Stronger! I will not lose this patient!" The jolt shocked through his limp body, enough to electrocute a human to death.

--- "Wake up! Don't die, you bastard! You can't leave us yet! WAKE UP!" The tone remained again… then a slow and erratic blip appeared on the screen. The nurse backed away as the white-haired teen sighed. "Good, now let's fix him before he can give us another scare like that," she said, returning to her duty of healing him.

---On the other side of the glass, now thoroughly spider-webbed due to the pounding it took, Kurama stood, shaking at the realization. "He's… he's alive…" he whispered, his whole body shaking. "He… he came back…" Without warning the kitsune's legs collapsed beneath him and he stared at the floor, his body wracked with choked sobs. Botan knelt beside him, placing her arms around his shoulders and whispering quietly to him to calm him. Yusuke, who had been damn close to knocking Kurama against a wall if things had gotten too bad, sighed in relief and looked over at Kuwabara, who was staring through the window.

---"What do you think would have happened if he'd actually died for real?" Yusuke asked, turning his brown gaze to the window as well. "You think the fox might've actually gone overboard?"

---"If he didn't, I would have," the other replied quietly. "I happen to both hate and like that short guy too much to let him get away with death so easily. I did the same for you, Urameshi." Yusuke chuckled slightly. "Yeah, ya did. You made that idiot Iwamoto think that you were fuckin' basket case." The two teenagers shared a split-second smile, then continued to watch over their two friends; one who was barely alive, and the other who was on the table.

------------------------------

---After another hour or eternity (no one could tell either), the door pushed open and the doctor wheeled the table down the hall. Instantly, Kurama sprang up and ran towards the sound, but the teenager that they'd spotted earlier stood in his way. Instead of running after the cart, he turned his golden gaze to her, frantic and worried. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked, although it sounded like he was demanding her to agree. "Please just tell me, will he live?"

---The doctor looked over at him, her icy blue eyes glancing over his composure as if she'd seen it a hundred times before. "He'll live," she said simply. "But I'm afraid that's all he'll be doing for a while yet."

---"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kazuma asked, walking over with Yusuke. "Is he gonna be okay or what?" The doctor look at the human, her eyes icy cold and expressionless, as if answering their questions was more her job than anything to try and console them. "Due to the extent of the damage on his body and mind," she started, brushing a stand of hair back behind her ear, "it's hard to say if he'll ever be who he was again. The damage to his brain cause massive cerebral hemmoraging, as well as immense blood loss that caused essencially a stroke throughout his entire brain. Add in the other injuries that required surgery, his state of shock, and the minute and a half that he spent at Death's door, his mind and body could not take it completely. As expected of something of this magnitude happening to anyone, even a demon, he may be alive, but he may never awaken from his currently comatose state, which will last for an undetermined amount of time."

---"Will ya stop with the doctor jargon and tell us if he's gonna be okay or not?" Yusuke demanded, growing impatient. The teen gave him an icy glower, then finished her report. "He's alive, but he's in a coma and we have no idea when he'll come out of it."

---Silence swept the room and Kurama lowered his eyes to the floor in despair. The two human boys glanced at each other, ready to grab the kitsune if he even started to burst into outrage again. But Kurama simply nodded, looking back into the girl's blue eyes, his own slowly gaining flecks of green. "So, he'll live?" he asked, hope barely touching his voice. The woman nodded, showing no deterrence from her emotionless expression. The kitsune sighed and nodded, muttering, "Good." He then promptly collapsed in exhaustion, caught only just by his two companions and the doctor, who called out for another medic to aid her. The others came and carried Kurama off, the teen following closely behind. At the middle of the hall, she stopped and turned around, looking directly at the two Detectives still standing.

---"They'll be taken to a human hospital in Ningenkai where I work," she said to them. "Go there if you want treatment. I'll be waiting for you." Without another word, she turned her back again and left, leaving the two humans and the ferry girl alone.

---"I'll… bring you back… to Ningenkai," she managed through sniffles of tears that still fell in light of the situation. The boys looked to each other then to her as they both put a hand on her shoulders.

---"We can wait a bit," Yusuke said. "You're in no shape to fly right now, so don't worry about it, okay?" Botan nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the room by the two injured boys. As the door closed behind them, the room stood silent for a moment.

---Then the glass fell in on itself, shattering on the floor after its massive beating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AS87: Yeah I know, another short as Hell chapter, but I needed something to leave you hanging with and I wanted to save a flashback for the next chapter. So please, wait for it and enjoy what I have so far. --smiles-- Happy New Year reviewers! Hope you all had a good holiday!


	7. Contemplating Death

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, well a few people seem to like this story, so I'm going to try and finish it, m'kay? Here are the reviews, and then onto the rest of the fic!

Jessica - …Well, we'll see how everything turns out in the end. --smiles-- And thanks for… _both_ reviews? --sweatdrop-- Ah well, beggars can't be choosers. Anywho, read on. It'll be a long story yet.

Yuki - --pets gently-- Don't worry, he'll live to fight another day. And he's not out of the story yet! --chibi grin-- I think you're going to like this plot twister!

KyoHana – Actually, this isn't a KxH pairing. You'll see what I mean later, but thanks for the thoughtful review! --glomps--

Thank you all! I love you my readers! --glomps them all-- Arigatoo! Anyway, this chapter backtracks a bit and goes into... --dramatic music-- Hiei's POV! Yup. That's right; you get to see how Hiei views his death... or whatever it was... -.-U I don't really know whether or not that counts... Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Oh, also I realized that I forgot to put a quote on the last few chappies, so here's the one for this chapter and I'll give you the others later. --sweatdrop--

------------------------------

Life isn't always fair, but at least it's fairer than death.  
--Trenity170

---Truth be told, I was actually surprised when I saw the troops standing there across the street. I know; it's a bit ironic that I would be surprised about anything, but there they were, completely unexpected. I'd thought that they had perhaps left as soon as the hostages had successfully escaped; or at least had attempted to storm the building. I guess that's why I shoved Kurama out of the way. I mean, he was the most blatant target (and definitely the easiest to hit at that moment). The shock made me react in a way I normally wouldn't have. One thing was for sure; that was _not_ a feeling I would like to experience again. Ever. Fear, as Yusuke puts it- is simply... _"not me"._

---Another odd thing; as I heard the shot ringing through the air, knowing that I wouldn't be able to dodge this time, I recalled a conversation I'd had with Kurama when all of us stormed the Labyrinth Castle...

---_"Well, you won't see me risking **my** life for another person."_ Heh, wrong for once. Actually, another thing was odd. I actually didn't mind being wrong this time. Ironic again, but it didn't seem to matter all that much at the time. It just popped into my head. Actually, had the situation not been so dire, I might have even laughed about it... Too bad I never had the opportunity.

---Then came the pain. At first, it felt almost as bad as receiving my Jagan from Shigure just five years ago. This time though, shock managed to block out most of the pain I thought I was going to feel. In truth, I was more scared than anything. For once in my life, I actually knew something for sure: _"I'm going to die."_ For some strange, inexplicable reason, that wasn't what scared me. I was scared at the look of surprise and disbelief written on Kurama's face. I think he found it odd that I would actually save him like that. Heh. Stupid fox. Of course I would. He's my friend. One of the only ones that hasn't died yet...

---The pain finally set in fully as I crashed to the floor. Senses shocked completely awake, better than ever before. I would have envied myself if it wasn't so painful; the others all screamed my name, taking up decibels I couldn't even begin to imagine, Kurama's light step was coming my way while one of the ningens (Kuwabara, I believe) tried to pull the other out of the room and away from the line of fire. The sharp and deep "pinging" resonated harshly in my ears as bullets ricocheted off the walls and floor. My head throbbed and burned (a rare and unfamiliar feeling, I'll admit) as if an ogre had shoved a white-hot barbed blade into my temple and at the base of my jaw opposing the other, then ripped them out after twisting them half an inch or so. The initial crash landed me on my right arm and shoulder, snapping both easily as they were already on the brink of fracture. The tile was so cold... I felt as if I would freeze to death before bleeding out. Even though the tile was completely smooth (I thought so before this, at least), my skin felt every grain packed into it, every shard of its man-made material, all feeling like tiny needles shoving through my skin. The second impact struck my back and side, cracking (but not breaking) my back and shattering at least three already broken ribs. Sharp pain stabbed through my abdomen and stomach, and I coughed in order to try and breathe again. The pain only doubled, and what tasted and felt like melted copper filled my mouth briefly. I would have smiled had it been different; I remembered then that Yusuke had been right (he oddly does that more often than not) when he called me a "hot-head" so many times... but he probably didn't mean it so literally.

---As Kurama picked me up, I bit back a hiss of pain. The silver and gold of his eyes and hair stood out vibrantly, shining as if hit by the sun and beaming directly into my eyes. They were so clear I could see my own frightened expression reflected perfectly in them. His skin was so white I had to blink to make sure that I wasn't looking at an ice sculpture instead of my closest friend and ally. His hands were warm and soft, but his simple touch ached as if he were pressing on old bruises yet to heal. The heartbeat in the pads of his fingers thudded against my arm and leg, his grip firm and almost feeling as if he could break my bones with a simple twitch. Not for the first time, I feared him, worrying about whether or not he was going to kill me, only this time it was worry for his sake and not mine; _my_ death I can deal with. Him killing me accidentally was not something I think he'd rejoice over. His voice, although quiet and shaky, rang in my ears as loudly as the gunshots and the anxious calls of the others of their need to flee. _"We're going to get you out of here... You're going to be fine; we just need to get you to the Spirit World..."_ This time, a smile did touch my face. It was amusing how he tried to calm and console me when he was the one who looked ready to fall apart and break down, so much that I think I laughed, but I couldn't be sure.

--- "You're such a pathetic liar Kurama," I remember replying, my voice quiet and hoarse from the blood staining my throat. "I'm going to die and you know it. I just say it's about bloody time…" My voice had gotten weaker by the end and I could barely stay awake. So, I did the next thing better than sleeping; I closed my eyes and reserved my energy, trying to focus on healing myself without dying in the process. I saw it in his eyes, those bright gold orbs shining with unshed tears, heard it as he screamed my name again; he thought I was going to die and was hoping desperately that I wasn't. Pity I guess... death's not always fair, but at least it's fairer than fickle life. If Koenma wanted me, he should have killed me himself, the bloody coward...

---All of a sudden, movement jarred my thoughts as cool wind rushed against my skin. Kurama must've realized it was useless to just sit there when anyone could pick him off easily. After only a moment, though, all of it stopped... then came the shattering of glass. The warm air outside brushed against my skin and flicked my hair as the feeling of flying overcame me. Both feelings, however, were soon disposed of; the cold of shadows, the shattering of glass, the thick scent of plaster and mold, and the heavy weight of landing on a hard surface. I almost slipped, but luckily he'd kept his grip... well, sort of lucky, anyway. I'm fairly sure he left a bruise or eight he hadn't intended. Then we were moving again, barely making it past dozens of... humans? What are these people; idiots or awaiting death! Tch, Kurama never approved of killing them, but sometimes they could be just so _stupid_...

---What happened next was a blur; I can't really recall it completely, so I must have actually fallen asleep. The smell of water, earth, wood, and moss was light and pleasant, and the trees refrained the sun from burning my now sensitive skin so easily. It was all quiet, as if life had just ceased moving; the only thing I could hear were the rapid pounding of the kitsune's heart next to my ear and his harsh breathing. I could imagine him glancing about, trying to find the safest place in this strange area. Then again, he already had; the forest in his mind would never betray him. It was his ally, his constant companion and loyal friend, always there for him when he needed it... which is more than I have ever been, now that I think about it. Even though I admit to have changed over the past three years, I reflect that many (and nearly all) of my actions were based upon personal advantage more than moral imperative. Odd, but true... I regretted it, now that I was going to die; I had lived my life and very little of it had meant a damn thing.

---Unexpectedly, a slightly panicked feeling set into my body trying to coax my aura back to its former exuberance. I recognized it almost instantly. The lack of hesitation caught me off guard, but the normal sense of it was still there; Kurama's energy, so opposite of my own, was flowing into me; a steady if shaky stream of earth-derived energy mimicking the true force of nature while maintaining the bravado of his animalism. But because of the opposition of our auras, my own flared up to reject it, dying quickly as it knew it couldn't win. It felt so odd, being helped I mean. I had always been one to just keep to myself, never trusting anyone or letting them get close... because when they did... I just couldn't handle the consequences. Even still, he was trying -actually _trying_- to help me stay alive.

---But suddenly, he moved away from me, cutting off the now gentle and comfortable energy. I couldn't tell where exactly he'd gone or why until I felt him withdraw my sword from its belt at my hip. Something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what... Was someone coming after us? To finally kill us?

---A surprised yelp relieved my thoughts. It was only Yusuke and Kazuma. The bumbling idiots had managed to do something stupid and smart at the same time; they found out where Kurama had taken me, sure... but they were stupid enough to come unannounced, thereby making our kitsune companion more than a little jumpy. I thought he was going to reply, but I heard Botan's voice instead. What was _she_ of all people doing here? Finally coming to take my soul where it belonged? Heh, I wish. As far as I could tell, the girl was about as worried as Kurama seemed. What is with all these people! I've been nothing but a mercenary for the group, trading my services for shortenings to my sentence and no jail time. Why did they all care so much whether I live or die! As I said before, it's about bloody time, so why don't they just let me go in a bit of peace and dignity?

---...Then again, no death has dignity. I was taught that when I was younger. But even still... I'd rather die on a battlefield than in a hospital. Why couldn't they accept that as who I am?

---Kurama had picked my up immediately at the sound of her voice, once more flashing unintentional pain through the bruises he'd accidentally inflicted. But the pain was dulled by the sharp burning and throbbing in my head that I hardly noticed at all. Everything started to center on the pain in my head again, just like when I'd stolen the Jagan. It had hurt for almost a week, just like this. I kept telling myself that it would eventually stop, kept flashing back to the same pain five years ago. I remember breaking four bones over that week, all of them in my left hand. But this time, I couldn't do anything to lessen the pain or put an end to it at all.

---The smell of a sterilized environment hit my nose first, just faint traces of chemicals just barely making their way past the scents of blood, sweat, and fear. More voices came, but they were now growing dimmer. All of the senses that had been so enhanced were dying away; the loudest voices only faint murmurs, the sharpest pains barely a twitch. I heard a machine, though, constantly, a sharp beeping noise. I'd heard it before and would have known what it was even if I hadn't; it was the machine to measure my heart rate. I didn't need it to tell me my heart was still racing and stuttering in order to keep me alive.

---Damn, even my _body_ wants me here. What's wrong with the world?

---All of a sudden, I couldn't feel anything. Actually, that's not entirely true. I couldn't feel anything in the sense of _pain_ anymore. Instead, a calming and rather chilled feeling entered my mind, reminding me of winter mist. Then, a voice cut through the mist, causing me to open my eyes. It was one of the voices I thought I'd never hear again; Kurama's. His pleas and cries cut through everything, I could hear it in my mind, if not my ears. _Please,_ it spoke, ringing clearly in my head through the faint sounds of bustling people. _Please don't leave me here alone. I need you here... You're my only friend, Hiei. I don't want to lose you too..._

---Slowly, I opened my eyes. My first sight now was _not_ Kurama, as I'd thought it would be. Instead, a young human teen with long white hair. Her pale eyes seemed startled at my awakening, definitely confused and almost in wonder. I blinked slowly, trying see if the light shining behind her was really that of an angel's. I wouldn't be surprised; I was going to die anyway. Instead of pondering it further, I turned my head slightly and caught Kurama's gaze, still so bright and golden, full of fear and hope.

---"Kurama..." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly in the middle. I tried to say more, but the sharp and erratic tones that had been annoying me earlier suddenly stopped, leaving a steady tone. _I'm actually dead?_ I thought. _But... I need to tell him..._

---I heard the woman (angel?) behind me scream something out. When pressure came, I couldn't feel anything else. Kurama's voice was screaming in my mind... except this time it was barely coherent... I couldn't understand all of it. Only a few bits a pieces managed to make it through; his worry, fear, anger, sorrow...The second time, a buzz tingled through to my fingertips. I guess they were trying to restart my heart with electricity... Not exactly all that helpful because I've trained with Narue, but-

---It was the last burst that brought the pain surging back, brought everything back just in time for the world to go black. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was a voice I'd never heard before, female with cold sarcasm masking worry and relief.

---"Good, now let's fix him before he can give us another scare like that."

------------------------------

Yay! --grins cheerfully-- I finished this chapter! I know y'all have been waitin' for it for a while, so please be glad that it's the second longest chapter in the story thus far. So please review and I'll get the next chappie up as soon as my poor little fingers can type!


	8. Doctor's Visit

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hello again readers! I actually got a couple of reviews, so I'm going to update!  
Keichi: Amazing. --massive sarcasm--  
Sabriel: Aw, don't be that way, Keichi-kun! By the way readers, Keichi is Kurama's son in a fanfic my friend Trenity170 and I created titled All In The Family.  
Keichi: 'Lo.  
Sabriel: Anywho, this next chappie is from a different perspective and will kinda jump around a bit. So stay on your toes and enjoy it!  
Keichi: AbhorsenSabriel87 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. There.  
Sabriel: And here are the reviewer responses!

KyoHana said: I truly thought you'd abandoned this story, so I was very happy to see it here this evening. I love 'seeing' this story through Hiei's eyes and thoughts -- brought 'alive' through your wonderful writing. Keep it coming!  
Sabriel replies: Can do! Glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy this bit too!

Keda Jaganashi said: --crosses arms-- You stopped writing? How could you! --cries-- ANyway, I'm kidnapping Hiei until you write more! --sticks out tongue--  
Sabriel replies: Yeah, I was wondering where the midget ran off to… Well, I hate to say it, but I need him back or else he's going to be absent from the story…  
Keichi: ...Which doesn't really make any sense because it kinda revolves around him.  
Sabriel: Exactly. Please release him. I haven't stopped writing the story forever, ya know. It _is _a round-robin.

Brenda said: Thank you for the locker note and you're welcome for the reviews. Write more on all your stories and I won't have to kill you.  
Sabriel replies: Heh heh heh… --sighs-- All right, I'm going on with it. Please don't kill me or else it'll never get done. BTW, Brenda goes to my school (which is why I left her a note on her locker).

Sabriel: Anywho, that's all of them that reviewed this chapter.  
Keichi: Wow. Short list. Are you sure you're good?  
Sabriel: Shut up you! --fwaps him--  
Keichi: Ack! --falls over in pain--  
Sabriel: Onto the fic!

------------------------------

_As we look deeply within, we understand our perfect balance. There is no fear of the cycle of birth, life and death. For when you stand in the present moment, you are timeless._

_-Rodney Yee_

---Kurama opened his eyes to see an unusual sight above him, but not an unfamiliar one. Salt and pepper tiles of a hospital ceiling spanned his line of vision and he blinked to assure himself that it was what he was really seeing. The bed he was in was warm and comfortable, but the blanket seemed thin and the air around him cold and sterile. He glanced over to the left to see a young nurse with limp black hair checking over his chart. He saw this woman before; she was the attending nurse when his mother was in the hospital. But that would mean… he was back in Ningenkai…

---The woman looked up and smiled. "Ah, you're awake Shuichi!" she exclaimed, putting the chart back and walking over to him briskly. Kurama almost felt like saying _Really? You can tell? I thought I was still asleep!_ But then he realized that sounded far less like himself and more like Hiei.

---_Hiei!_ he remembered suddenly._ Where was he? Was he here in Ningenkai, too? Is he awake?_ The nurse noticed his expression and grew concerned. "What is it Minamino-kun?" she asked gently. Kurama looked over at her and cleared his throat. He didn't get a chance to speak, however, before the door opened, revealing his living, breathing, _moving_ Spirit Detective allies.

---"Hey Shuichi!" Yusuke called out, grinning as he always did. "Glad to see you're finally up!" The black haired teen had been bandaged up quite extensively, though the broken nose he'd had before seemed only to be an ugly bruise over his straight one. He was dressed in street clothes; torn jeans, a white T-shirt, and tennis shoes. Kazuma came in directly behind him, also bandaged but just as cheery as Yusuke. "It's been a couple 'a days," Kazuma said, grinning brightly. "We were starting to worry."

---Kurama blinked as he sat up. This couldn't have been real. They were in Chicago, then Reikai... How the Hell did he wind up back here? As if he'd heard the thought, Yusuke watched the nurse walk off, muttering back, "That doctor brought us back here. She's tending some kids right now, but she said she'd be here in a minute or so." Kurama winced as he pushed himself completely upright. His arms must have been cut up when he crashed through those windows earlier. "Does my mother know where I am?" he asked. Yusuke wasn't so much surprised by the question than the exhaustion laced behind it.

---"Yeah," Kuwabara answered, nodding for the emphasis. "We made sure to call her. That doc was able to a spin a pretty close story without mentioning what we all are when she got here." Kurama sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillows in exhaustion. This mission was far too stressful. They'd gotten beaten to Hell and back, shot at by the _human_ police, and one of their best friends had very nearly _stayed_ dead. Remembering that instantly, Kurama jerked upright again, his eyes glittering in both worry and hope. "Has anything changed in Hiei's condition?" he asked.

---Yusuke flinched and looked to Kuwabara before looking back at Kurama. "Well… no," Yusuke muttered, looking off distantly. "At least not since we last checked. He's still the same. But the doc has a few wards on him to make sure that no one can see his Jagan or sense his aura but us and her." Kurama fell back against the pillows again, sighing in despair. _Hiei… you saved my life…_ he thought sadly, tears threatening to well up in his eyes, eyes the color of a forest after a storm. _Why did this happen to you? **I'm**__the one that should have died, not you. **I** should be the one in the coma now… Gods, Hiei… I'm so sorry…_

---The door opened suddenly, snapping all of the detectives into rapt attention. As the door closed, the two human boys relaxed minutely and gave shaky grins. "Hey, Doctor K.," Yusuke said, sounding more than slightly nervous. "How's it going?"

---The woman replied with a simple, "Fine," before moving over to the foot of Kurama's bed and checking the chart, recording the data on her own clipboard. "Well, Minamino-san," she said coolly, "you seem to be healing remarkably well. You may just be out of here before school starts in a week." The woman shifted her eyes to Kurama's, an icy and piercing blue that reminded Kurama of something…

---"You're the doctor from Reikai, am I correct?" he asked, suddenly remembering the woman. A small smile crept onto her alabaster features, but the smile itself was not warm or kind or even humored. It was cold, almost as if she was faking a smile to hide the fact that she may have been insulted. "Yes, that I am," she replied, the icy civility in her voice making Kuwabara and Yusuke shift nervously. "How kind of you to remember. I do love being noticed." Kurama froze. The ice in her voice made him feel as if he'd said something wrong. He hadn't, had he? He didn't think so at least. "Ah, well…" he started, but the look of sarcastic intrigue given to him was enough to make him shut his mouth. What _had_ he said to insult her? "But perhaps, you would do well to remember that although I _am_ a doctor, Mr. Minamino," she continued, the icy civility making the nurse who was about to walk in turn around and leave immediately, "I also am not simply labeled by my profession. If that were the case in this world, I'm a afraid I would have to call you something quite different every time I see you."

---In hopes of drawing that icy chill in the air away, Yusuke cleared his throat, making the albino-looking woman draw her sharp gaze to him. "Ah, Doctor K, how's, um… how's Hiei doing?" Instantly, her attention shifted and the room grew slightly less tense. "I'm afraid Mr. Urameshi, that your friend still needs time to heal," she answered flatly, scrawling something down on the clipboard before replacing it at the foot of Kurama's bed. "My powers can only do so much. I cannot raise the dead or wake people from eternal slumbers. I'm afraid I'm not _that_ talented."

---_"Doctor Nakia Kenjutsushi, report to the third floor nurse's station,"_ rang out over the intercom. Giving the speaker on the wall an icy glare, she only nodded to the three boys and left, taking her winter's chill with her. All held breaths were let out in one instant, each teen relaxing as the tension subsided. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen her get cold for no reason," Yusuke muttered quietly, sitting down in the chair next to Kurama's bed. The fox youkai looked at him in surprise. "You've met before?" he asked. Now that he thought of it, the name "Kenjutsushi" rang a bell somewhere…

---"Yeah, we both have," Kuwabara explained. "I've only seen her once, and that was when I saw her walking in one time last year." The copper-haired teen smiled as if he'd remembered something both funny and embarrassing at the same time. "I was in after Yusuke had beaten me up on the day he died. I hadn't seen her before, so I asked her if she was a patient, and she got all cold and creepy on me too. Luckily, her brother came in and rescued me from that icy wrath." Yusuke laughed.

--"Count yourself way lucky, nitwit," he laughed. "I've been on her bad side so many times, now whenever I come in, she asks where she should send the ambulances." Kurama smiled; apparently this woman was more than she appeared. She seemed to like Yusuke and Kazuma enough…

---But what had he said?

-------------

---"There you are, sis!" Nakia Kenjutsushi turned about at the sound of her brother's voice, smiling as she looked at his six foot two inch athletic frame. "Hello Horo," she replied softly, her tone instantly sweeter than it had been. "What did you call me down here for?" The young man rubbed the back of his head, making his short white hair appear even more feathery and messy than it usually did. "You knew it was me, huh?" he asked sheepishly, looking at the floor.

---"I've been working with you in this hospital for over two years with you calling me on the intercom whenever I'm needed in the Clinic," she answered dryly. "Not to mention the fact that I'm two years older than you, _otooto-san_." As he brother laughed sheepishly and agreed with her, she smiled warmly for the first time today. Her younger brother always had that effect for some reason. Tall, athletic, and slender, Horo looked like he was seventeen. But Nakia knew better; the brat was only thirteen, still in middle school even. He only _looked_ seventeen because of his height and the face that he was so tan.

---Anyone who saw them didn't believe that they were siblings at first, or even Japanese. This was due to the fact that Horosha was over six feet tall and very tan, while Nakia was roughly five foot six and damn near albino. Both had white hair and light eyes, thus making them dubbed as European, but neither remembered whether or not they were even partially so. Their father had been fully Japanese, and Nakia didn't remember their mother at all, much less expect Horo to.

---"Say, weren't you messing with that Minamino kid just now?" he asked, turning serious. "What's he doing back here anyhow? I thought we'd seen the last of him when his mother got better last year."

---"So did I," the smaller sibling sighed, shrugging her slender shoulders. "But apparently he works for Reikai now, so I expect we may be seeing more of him."

---"What about Kuwabara and Urameshi? Are they in league with the Spirit World, too? And speaking of that, where'd you run off to yesterday morning that was so important? If it was the Underworld Palace, why didn't you take me?" Nakia sighed. She hated leaving her brother out of so much of this, but Reikai was not the place for him to be. "You ask far too many questions at once, Horosha," she sighed, picking up a few charts from her box. "First of all, yes those delinquents are part of the Reikai Tentai, and yes I left for the Spirit World because I was called." Before he could even make a statement of disbelief, Nakia turned her pale blue eyes to lock with his, a dusty green the color of Chinese jade. "I'll take you next time, I promise," she muttered, dropping her tone as another doctor walked by. "But yesterday… it was an emergency." She walked past her brother to continue down the hall to the Pediatric Ward, when Horo called to her, causing her to stop.

---"Does it have anything to do with the demon in the ICU?" Nakia paused, trying to find the right words to say. Being unable, she continued on her path without answering his question.

-------------

---"Goodnight Doctor Nik!" Nakia smiled warmly as she shut the door to the Pediatric Ward and started down the now deserted halls of the hospital. Very few nurses were on duty this week, as a bad case of the flu had run rampant through the staff for the past week. Nakia counted herself lucky that neither she nor her brother had gotten it, but that meant long overtime and triple swing shifts 'round the clock for both of them. As she passed Kurama's room, she looked through the glass to see Shiori Minamino sitting in the chair next to her son's bed, talking to him like she had been since mid-afternoon. Glancing at the clock, she opened the door, causing both occupants to look up and one to bristle. Giving Kurama a blasé gaze in response to his reaction, she turned her eyes to his mother as she walked in. "Hello Minamino-san," she said politely, bowing at her waist in respect for the older woman. "I did not expect to see you in my hospital again."

---To Kurama's surprise, his mother returned the bow with a smile. "Hello to you as well, Kenjutsushi-isha," she replied warmly. "It's good to see you again. How are you and your brother? Doing well in school, I hope." _School?_ Kurama thought, glancing back at the white haired doctor as she responded in kind with sincerity. _She looks to be over twenty-five at least! How could she still be in school?_

---"I assure you, Minamino-san," Nakia said, snapping Kurama out of his bewilderment. "Suichi will be able to get out of bed before the school year starts again. Trust me." Oddly enough, when she said that phrase, Kurama felt like he _could_ trust her. But a quick and icy glance from her dashed away the feeling instantly. She still didn't like him, and was probably going to harbor a grudge for the rest of his life or hers. "But that is beside the point," Nakia continued, looking back at Shiori. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over, Minamino-san. You may return tomorrow, but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." Shiori nodded and stood, bowing to the female doctor. Turning back to Kurama, she smiled and ran a hand though his messy red hair, muttering a quiet "Sleep well" to her son before leaving with Nakia.

---When she closed the door, Nakia watched Shiori walk over to the nurses' station and begin talking to Horosha. The two talked for only a few minutes before Shiori waved goodbye and left the hospital. Taking a glance back at the room to see that the boy within had turned off the light and seemed to fall asleep, she left down the hall, putting his file back in her box without even glancing at either object. She stopped by Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara's rooms to find them empty and checked her charts. Since their injuries had been light, they'd been checked out earlier that day. Sighing, she made her way back up to Horosha's station, managing to get there just as he was getting ready to leave. "Going home?" she asked, putting away the files and looking at her brother. He nodded and yawned, stretching his lean and muscular arms above his head. "Yeah," he added needlessly. "I have practice tomorrow, plus another double-swing. You comin' with?"

---Nakia shook her head, her pale hair falling over her face and shoulders as she did so. Pushing the strands back in annoyance, she replied, "Maybe in a bit. They need at least one doctor on call, and my rounds aren't over until midnight." Horo glanced at the clock and nodded, then hugged his sister tight. "See you in an couple hours then," he said, picking up his bag and walking off.

---"Yeah, if you aren't asleep!" she called after him. His low chuckle made her smile in content, but the smile dropped when she saw the file she was left holding. Sighing in exhaustion, Nakia made her way down the sterile halls once again, this time to the Intensive Care Unit. Just one last patient and she could focus on replenishing her aura. Hell, she could do it while she was there; no way he'd notice anyway.

---Opening the door, Nakia flipped on the light and entered the room. Connected to half a dozen monitors, two IV's, and a respirator was her last patient, one she'd gotten yesterday. Scanning her eyes over his calm features with the careful eyes of a doctor, she checked his vitals and marked them down. Other than a slightly higher than average body temperature, he was relatively fine… for a kid in a coma. Checking his IV for any kinks or blocks, she couldn't help but glance at him again. He didn't look like he did before, but something told her he was the person she remembered.

---_Walking through the Underworld Palace, hopelessly lost, was a young girl of about 11 with white hair and powder blue eyes. Sighing in exasperation, the child crumpled to the floor and leaned against one of the many pillars that held up the six-story ceiling. If she didn't get to Koenma's office, she'd be late for her meeting with him to discuss her position as a Spirit World Healer._

---_"What are you doing here, child?" The voice snapped her attention up, causing her to look directly at a man barely her own age with crimson eyes and jet-black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He wore all black and a dark scowl as he looked at her, obviously not happy at seeing her. When she stood, she realized that he was only about as tall as she was, maybe an inch or so taller. "I was looking for Lord Enma Jr.'s office," she explained warily, feeling truly intimidated for the first time in her life. The man's look did not change as he motioned down the hall. "End of the hall, turn left, then walk until you reach the stairs," he directed. "It's the first door at the top of the stairs." She looked to see where he'd motioned to and nodded, turning her eyes back the where he was._

---_But he was gone, as if he was never there at all. Smiling a bit to herself, the little girl walked the hallway, wistfully thinking of the guardian she seemed to have._

---She was only a child then, just starting to discover her healing powers. When she'd seen him at first, she thought he was an illusion, and one she would never see again at that. Now here he was lying right before her, seeming so peaceful one might think him just asleep. But she knew otherwise; he was in a coma, and it was doubtful he'd ever wake up again. Brushing a strand of the blue-tipped black hair out of his young face, she was surprised at how silky it was and how easily it moved to her touch. She was glad her healing had been done well enough to keep his hair intact as she bandaged the remainder of the fatal wound in his temple. He looked so different asleep, as if he really were just a child…

---She shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts. He was a 100 times older than her if he was a day, and he probably hadn't been a child for a long time, being a demon. It was unfortunate, but all she could do to thank him was to try and help him as best as she could.

---Placing the file on the bedside table, Nakia rested her left hand over his slowly beating heart, the right barely brushing his forehead and Jagan ward. Breathing deeply and evenly, she felt her power push though her fingertips and enter his battered body, once more giving it energy to heal itself. After a few moments, however, she had to stop, taking deep and shuddering breaths. Humans were easy to heal because they had the same type of energy she did. But demons sapped her strength and her aura until either one or both of them broke the contact. This one was no different, but _he_ at least was not asking for it.

---Now exhausted, Nakia slumped down into the chair at his bedside, envying the demon for the opportunity to rest and recuperate. _I'll just rest for a bit,_ she thought tiredly, resting her arms on the side of the bed and her head in her arms. _If they need me, they'll page me._ With that, the human closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing.

---Within seconds, she was fast asleep.

------------------------------

Sabriel: Anywho, that's all I can offer you guys until Hiei is given back to me, so review please!  
Keichi: --yawns and falls asleep on couch--  
Sabriel: --grumbles-- Lazy bum… Soory about his being mostly about the OC, but it'll have more Hiei goodness in it next chapter... _if_ thepygmy comes back! --glares off-- Please review.


	9. Visit to Purgatory

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okie-dokie! Since I haven't been able to write all summer, I'm back with a vengeance and continuing to write my lovely little fic known as Second Chance!  
Ser: …Very well. What shall Heather-san say, though?  
Sabriel: Well, she's the one that forgot to come today.  
Ser: --sighs-- As you say.  
Sabriel: Everyone, this is Ser. He'll be a main character in a web comic I hope to post eventually.  
Ser: For now, it is simply a novel/manga that she is writing with a friend of hers from school.  
Sabriel: Yep. Now, since for some reason reviewer responses have been banned from the site, I'll reply to all of you personally if you send in said critique.  
Ser: In the meantime, enjoy the story, as AbhorsenSabriel87 owns nothing but the plot and her own characters. And for your enjoyment, there are two quotes today.  
Sabriel: Thank you, Ser. Now on with the fic!

------------------------------

_Hope is a waking dream.  
__-Aristotle_

_They say dreams are the inner workings of the soul…  
__-Henry Bromel_

---To say that he awoke would not entirely be accurate. It was more like he dreamt of awakening, and so believed that he had, for when Hiei opened his eyes, there was a blue sky directly above him, his vision bordered by leafy green trees. Confused, he sat up, glancing around with the wary eye he was known for. There seemed to be no one around, just trees and the sky and the grassy ground beneath him. Casting his gaze downwards, he noticed that his clothes and body were perfectly unmarred, though his memory stated differently. _What has happened?_ he wondered, standing while checking over his form. _What is this place?_

---"It is Purgatory for those of undefined faith," a familiar voice stated, coming from behind him. Though his eyes narrowed and his body tensed at the voice, he did not give into the impulse to turn about and attack. Calmly, he turned to face her, his red eyes locked onto her own.

---"Hello, Hina," he stated crisply, still angry at the woman who'd birthed him only to have him discarded from anyone who could have cared. "Are you a Virgil to my Dante, or are you here to torment me for eternity?" _As I deserve…_he thought, the ending drifting into the back of his mind and settling there.

---Hina looked pained when he said this, but he no longer cared. The only look of pain he cared never to see was one on his sister's face. That was the only thing in the world that redeemed this woman in his eyes, but she would never know that. Neither of them would.

---"My son," she said, her voice almost quivering with the unshed tears in her crimson eyes. "I do not have the right to ask for your forgiveness, but I ask that you please listen to me before you run out of time."

---"What time do I have left?" he asked coldly. "You've already said that I'm dead."

---"Not dead, just in Purgatory. Please, will you listen to what I have to say?" Hiei regarded her with his same apathetic gaze, trying to judge if she was trying to trick him. Seeing no evidence to support his thought, he nodded once, granting her permission to speak. Sighing, Hina took a deep breath and told him what he needed to know.

-------------

---The door to the apartment opened with a slight _swish_ and was then immediately closed again. Kicking off his sneakers, Horosha Kenjutsushi stepped into the living room of the apartment he shared with his _ane-san_, his elder sister Nakia. It was small, but it suited their needs, and neither ever complained about it, especially not what they had to go through to get it. Taking only a sweeping glance of the room, Horo retreated to the kitchen for something to eat before going to bed for the night.

---The kitchen was just off the living room, separated only by an unblocked archway. Taking quiet steps to make sure the downstairs neighbors didn't hear him moving about, Horo made his way to the fridge and peered inside. Deciding after a moment on the leftover _yaki soba_ that they had last night, he pulled the container out of the cooler and popped it in the microwave for a few minutes. Agreeing with part of his brain that said he should be relaxing, he eased his way over the creaky floorboards and settled on the couch, waiting for his meal to cook.

---It took them so long to get out of there, to leave that place they once called a home. He still visited it from time to time, trying to remember something that wasn't whitewashed with pain. Fortunately, Nakia had kept him safe from most of it, by pure luck more often than not. He owned everything to her, and yet she asked for nothing at all, save his trust in her judgment. Though he'd always given her that, he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to shield him from the rest of the world, a world he knew of but was never allowed to aid her in visiting.

---The _ding_ of the microwave snapped his thoughts back to the more pleasing present, and, smiling, he got up and retrieved his food. Glancing at the clock, he furrowed his brow in thought as he registered just how late it was, and he realized said sibling had yet to call him.

--- Didn't she say she was of at midnight?

-------------

---"Though you are not dead, your trials are far from over. I will try to send you back, but please be careful along the way. You are alive, and shall stay as such for more decades to come, as long as you will it. Please, my son, live until you have gained the life I was never able to give you."

---Hina's parting words echoed in Hiei's mind as he walked through the Purgatorial forest, wondering if he was really doing something worthwhile with every step. He knew now that Kurama had become somehow attached to him, but he doubted it would take very long for the _yoko_ to get over his death. And Yukina would never have to know just the kind of person her brother was…

---A great pain shot through Hiei's chest and forehead, akin to the sensation he'd had when the Mirror of Forlorn Hope has reflected Yusuke's Rei Gun into his back when they first fought. Why, he had no idea, but it was still so painful that he dropped to his knees, one hand grasping his chest and the other clutching his head where he could have sworn that bullet wound had been. Each second was agony, each throb threatening to tear his soul to pieces. Finally, it became too much, and he fell to the ground, once more in utter darkness.

---Exactly at that moment, Yukina awoke from a meditative sleep, gasping for air and clutching her head and chest. It was almost as if her soul itself ached with long hidden pain, stronger now due to many years of disregarding it. Tears brimmed at the edges of her vision, and she knew, somehow, that what she felt had to do with one of her closest friends.

---Standing quickly, she hurried from her room as fast as she could, keeping quiet so that Genkai would not wake to her footsteps. In only a moment, she reached the main room, and without hesitation she retrieved the pocket communicator Botan had given her years ago. Flipping it open, she immediately called up Koenma's office, certain that he would know what was going on. When he appeared on the screen, she didn't even give him time to respond to seeing her worried and pained expression.

---"Koenma-sama," she gasped, still trying to get some air because of the slowly subsiding pain in her chest and skull, "where is Hiei-san?"

-------------

AbhorsenSabriel87: Well, it's a little short, but it'll hafta do until I can see how much people still like this fic.  
Ser: --sighs-- And when shall you update it?  
Sabriel: …Maybe in a week. I have to see what I can do for my other fics.  
Ser: --sighs again-- Yes, my lady.  
Sabriel: Anywho, please review readers!


	10. What's Going On Here?

AbhorsenSabriel87: Oh, my effing gods, people still like this fic!  
Ser: --looks at review list-- I would say so, my lady.  
Sabriel: --grins-- Well, best not keep you waiting for another chapter, then! Onto the fic!  
Ser: --sighs-- She owns nothing.

------------------------------

_A human being is part of a whole, called by us the 'Universe,' a part limited in time and space. He experiences himself, his thoughts and feelings, as something separated from the rest--a kind of optical delusion of his consciousness. This delusion is a kind of prison for us, restricting us to our personal desires and to affection for a few persons nearest us. Our task must be to free ourselves from this prison by widening our circles of compassion to embrace all living creatures and the whole of nature in its beauty._

--Albert Einstein

---Finally, the pain had removed itself from him, leaving him with only a strong and throbbing ache in his left temple. He felt as if he were rising from a dream, gradually noticing the warmth and softness of the blanket over his shoulders and the firmness of the mattress beneath him.

---_Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be dead._ Snapping his eyes open and jerking upright, Hiei scanned the room around him in an instant.

---It was his room where he stayed during his time in Ningenkai; dark wood hiding soundproof walls, a mahogany door with a brass knob, all the same down to where he had last tossed the dark trenchcoat he wore in the Human World. The dark blanket he clutched in his bandaged arm was the same cotton it always had been, the bed the same dark wooden hue. Relaxing, he realized someone must have figured out where he resided and brought him back here to heal. Slipping out of the bed silently, he noticed the floor was rather cold, but he shrugged it off. With his high body temperature, if the floor was on _fire_,he probably wouldn't notice. Casually, and without any worries (other than the headache he still had), he opened the door. What he saw next truly surprised him.

---He saw Yukina walking past him to another room.

---He was too shocked at this to speak immediately, but the crimson eyed girl noticed the disturbance of the door and turned about. Her eyes grew wide and her hands clasped over her mouth in what seemed like amazement and joy.

---"Onii-san, you're awake!" she exclaimed, instantly running the three steps to her now bewildered brother and pulling him into a gentle hug that showed both her relief and love. "Mother was so worried that you wouldn't wake up, but I just knew you wouldn't leave us alone like that!"

---Hiei, to say the very least, was shocked and confused. Who had told Yukina that he was her brother? And wasn't his mother dead? Actually, why wasn't he? Even better, why wasn't he in a hospital in Reikai? All these questions made his head spin and the dull ache turn into a throbbing annoyance.

---Yukina stepped away, confusion on her own beautiful face. "What is it, Onii-san?" she asked worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

---Hiei looked back at her, forcing his thoughts from his mind to alleviate the pain. It didn't help much, but the dull pulsation was better than a pounding headache. "What happened?" he asked calmly. "Why am I here?"

---"Mother wanted to bring you home to rest," Yukina explained, relieved that her brother started acting normal again. "She couldn't stand seeing you lying in that hospital all alone, so we brought you back home until you woke up."

---"Woke up from what?" he asked gently, trying to be patient. "What put me in the hospital in the first place?"

---"…You… don't remember?" Yukina's face had gone into a look of shock and worry instantly, and her tone was filled almost with dread.

---Hiei waited for her to continue, though when she turned away with a worried expression on her face, he found himself growing impatient. Grasping her arm firmly but gently, he turned her back to face him. "What put me in the hospital, Yukina?" he repeated.

---"…You and… and Shuichi-san," she started, looking about to burst into tears, "you followed my friends and me home from school three nights ago when we'd stayed late for our sport's medicine training. When we started to walk the shortcuts like always, three men jumped out at us and attacked. You and Shuichi-san protected us, but one of them hit you with a bat and knocked you unconscious. You've been out for three days, Onii-san." She paused, then looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hiei!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

---Though comforting people was not exactly his strong suit, Hiei returned the embrace this time, if a little awkwardly. This was a new predicament; he could really remember that building, those demons, and being shot rather clearly. He also remembered that doctor's face, and his conversation with Hina in Purgatory. Did that mean… this was a dream?

---When Yukina's sobs finally died down and she pulled away, Hiei let her go and stared at her curiously. She looked exactly the same as she had before that mission, though dressed in a powder blue blouse and light colored jeans. She still held that Old Japan air to her, but looked much more modern than she usually did. Her eyes were still the vibrant crimson that they'd shared since birth, her hair still minty green and long. As far as he could see, there was almost no difference between the last time he saw her and now. Hearing someone behind him walk into the hall, he spun about and received the second heart-attack of the day.

---Hina had just walked into the hall from the living room, reading a set of papers as she walked. Her red eyes were trained solely on the documents in her hand, her short brown hair tucked behind her ears. Dressed in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans, she looked rather strange to Hiei, but still familiar.

---"Yukina, it's almost time for you to go to your tennis session," she said without looking up.

---"Um, Mother," Yukina said, slightly nervous and amused. The woman looked up at her daughter, about to ask what she wanted, when she saw her son standing there and watching her carefully. With a gasp almost identical to Yukina's, Hina dropped the papers and threw her hands up to her face in surprise.

---"Hiei! You're awake!" she exclaimed, smiling in relief. "Thank God. Are you feeling better? Do you need anything? Oh, wait, I'd imagine you have a massive headache. I'll get you something for that!" Before Hiei could speak, Hina left the hall quickly. Yukina giggled innocently at her mother's actions before turning her loving gaze on Hiei.

---"It's good to have you back in the land of the living, Hiei," she said warmly, placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Come; let's find out what Mother's doing." Walking past him down the hall, Yukina's hand slid off his shoulder but left a gentle coolness that calmed him into attempting to think clearly.

---_This is very strange,_ he mused while following his sister into the kitchen._ Why are Yukina and…Hina…living with me? Why is my mother even **alive**? No, stop asking questions. Just think about what you know; Yukina and Hina are alive and know of my true existence. Apparently, I was injured in a fight protecting Yukina and have been unconscious for three days. That would make today Monday the 8th of September. What else has changed?_ Shaking his head in bewilderment, Hiei entered the kitchen in time to have his mother hand him a mildly warm cup of tea.

---"Drink this," she said quickly. "But be careful; it's very bitter." Hiei smiled coolly and drank the tea without making a face. _A willow's bark infusion,_ he thought absently. _At least she knows her herbal remedies. Though why wouldn't she or Yukina just heal it?_

---"Do you need anything else?" Hiei looked back to his mother and shook his head as Yukina looked to her mother in concern. "There's something wrong, Mother," she said carefully. "The doctor was right; he's got amnesia. I don't think he remembers much that has happened." Hina looked at her daughter, then her son, a worried expression on her face.

---"Is this true?" Hiei nodded. He didn't want to tell them right then that he still had memories, just not one that fit their description of what happened. "Then we need to take you back to the hospital for a check-up by the doctor," she sighed, finishing up on the lunch she made Yukina and handing it to her.

---"I'm perfectly fine," Hiei answered, almost defensively. Like most demons, he really didn't like human hospitals; too many opportunities to catch something. "It's just my memory. Everything else is fine." Hina looked skeptical, but after noticing the look on her son's face, she shook her head, smiling slightly.

---"You remind me so much of your father," she murmured sadly. "So stubborn… all right. Take Yukina down to her tennis practice and bring her home afterwards, but nothing else. I'll make an appointment with the doctor for tonight." Yukina grinned at her brother, who smirked slightly in return, but he didn't quite feel it like he should have. Leaving the kitchen to walk into the living room of the condominium, he stood at the window and stared out at the city, still the same as ever.

---Something strange was going on here. Was this the trial that Hina said he'd have to pass? If so, this may not be as bad as he thought.

---"Come on, Onii-san!" Yukina called from the door. "I want to get there early so I can practice with you!"

---Smirking again, he turned away from the window and caught up with his sister, walking down to the street with her and happier than he'd been in a while.

-------------

---"He's in a coma. I'm sorry to tell you that, Yukina, but we can't do anything about it." The ice maiden tried to keep her unshed tears from falling as she looked Koenma in the eyes. She couldn't believe it; her brother was in a coma, and there was nothing she could do. She knew she should be grateful that he was alive, but for some reason the feeling wouldn't come. All that she felt was anger at herself that she could do nothing and a strange sort of anger at the godling that he hadn't called her in to help him.

---Koenma noticed her strong face and set his expression to be more gentle. "If you would like to visit him," he added kindly, "he's at the same hospital Kurama's mother was admitted to a few years ago. Intensive Care Unit, his attending physician is Dr. Nakia Kenjutsushi. Visiting hours start at eight a.m."

---Yukina nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Thank you, Koenma," she muttered quietly. "I'll be sure to visit him. Good night, and sorry for disturbing you."

---"It's nothing, I was up anyway," he sighed, glaring off at something distantly. "Good night, Yukina." The screen went dark then, and Yukina closed the communicator, holding it tightly for a moment before putting it away again. Walking over to the window, she gazed out at the night sky, sadness tugging at her heartstrings. She stood there for a while, remembering when she could sense the fire demon outside as he stood watch over her, before slowly turning away and returning to her room.

---She would visit him in the morning. It was the least she could do after all he'd done for her.

------------------------------

Sabriel: Okay, here you are! Tell me what you think!  
Ser: I think it was rather… unexciting.  
Sabriel: Aw, who asked ya, ya muse…


End file.
